Soren
'''Soren' (セネリオ, Senerio in the Japanese version) is the staff officer and strategist of the Greil Mercenaries. He starts out as a mage. Initially, Soren was suspected to be a Spirit Charmer — one who has made a special pact with the supernatural; in actuality, he is Branded — someone born with both beorc and laguz blood, and has experienced prejudice from both societies. Because Ike rescued him from starvation, Soren has been rooted to the commander with unwavering loyalty. In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, he gives Ike a report of their most recent battle outcomes. Story Soren was not raised by his parents, but by an unknown woman who was said to raise him "out of duty". At roughly the age of four, he was adopted by an old sage who mistook him for a Spirit Charmer due to the permanent mark on his forehead. The woman was delighted to be rid of her burden and to receive monetary compensation. The sage taught him the ways of magic. After the sage died, Soren sought aid from a nearby beorc village, but was forcibly chased away. Furthermore, he discovered that despite being adept in listening, reading, and writing, he could not speak. When he was near death, a young Ike discovered him, gave him his lunch, and promised to feed him again the next day. However, on the following day, Soren would discover the carnage left by Greil's berserk rampage. Soren checked the corpses for Ike. When he didn't find his body, Soren assumed Ike was safe and traveled to Crimea in search of him. He took refuge in a church, under the guise of a Spirit Charmer, where the church workers instructed him in basic matters such as speech. After wandering Crimea for several years, he rediscovered Ike, and so on leading to the beginning of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. (Details of these events are outlined in the B and A support of Path of Radiance, and in the 4-F-5 Base Conversation in Radiant Dawn.) During roughly chapter 14 of Path of Radiance, he discovers that his mark is that of a Branded, not a Spirit Charmer. In a special conversation in the epilogue of Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, it is revealed that he, and not Pelleas, is Almedha's son; this means that Soren is Ashnard's son and is, by blood, the true Prince of Daein. If he shares an A-rank support with Ike in Radiant Dawn, Soren will join Ike as he sets out on a journey from which he never returns. In the conversation that Ike and Soren have in Radiant Dawn when having an A grade support level, Soren vowed to stay by lke's side even if it meant death. By using Clear Data from Path of Radiance containing an A rank support between Ike and Soren, obtaining another A rank in'' Radiant Dawn'', and recruiting Lehran, a special base conversation for Soren can be unlocked at Part 4 Endgame, Stage 5. Personality Soren is typically rude and cold, preferring to be alone than with the rest of the company, and as a result is described as high-strung. Titania thinks that this is actually because Soren is "a very empathetic young man." He acts upon logic and thinks from a cynical viewpoint, putting the feelings or circumstances of others aside if it benefits the mercenaries and suggesting not to help others if it hinders them. Though sometimes criticized for this, his tactics are still regarded as impeccable by many, including Ike, who views him as "essential" to the company. Soren's tactics also earned the attention of Skrimir, who, due to his reckless nature, never even thought of tactics prior to their meeting. In the beginning of Path of Radiance, Soren displays a rather obvious dislike for laguz, but, with Ike's assurance, is able to hold back. His hate of the laguz stems from the treatment he recieved as a child -- from when he was wandering the land in search of Ike. The laguz he encountered would notice him, sneer, and proceed as if he wasn't even there (due to his Brand). He claims that this was even worse than how the beorc treated him -- that is, with violence. His resentment towards laguz is also present during Radiant Dawn, albeit not as strong as it was in Path of Radiance. Though his personality is a result of his difficult childhood, his father, Ashnard, and his maternal grandfather, Dheginsea, also have similar personalities. Soren does show great compassion towards Ike, however, whom he seems to have devoted his life to. Reasons for this are revealed in a special conversation which can be unlocked if Ike and Soren share A-Support Bonds in both Path of Radiance ''and ''Radiant Dawn. Ike seems to have great insight into Soren's personality, calling him a "softie" who tries to put on a strong face in one of their conversations in Path of Radiance. His extreme loyalty to Ike can be compared to the devotion which his mother, Almedha, has towards her children. Throughout the game, Soren is regarded by other characters, including Yune, as being "the boy always by Ike's side." Soren also seems to dislike being interrupted, as seen when he is explaining battle plans with Skrimir, and when he is receiving the Hammerne staff from Aimee. Appearance Soren is particularly short despite his age, likely because his aging processes only recently began to slow down. He's actually a bit taller than Mist. In Path of Radiance, he wears a long grey Mage robe, and later a purple sage robe with tights and high boots as a Sage. Radiant Dawn shows him grown in height, and a different dark grey robe (that appears much like a combination between his two classes in Path of Radiance). As an Archsage, he wears a greenish-white robe that flows out towards the end. Soren is also paler than most Black Dragons, has darker green hair, and has somewhat lighter red eyes. His Brand is on his forehead, bordered by his bangs. It resembles a backwards N with a vertical line through its center and somewhat rounded edges, varying slightly between the art styles of Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn. Character Data Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 4: Automatically from start. Base stats |Mage |Dark |1 |18 |0 |6 |8 |8 |5 |2 |7 |6 |6 |7 |Wind - D Fire - E Thunder - E |Adept |Wind Growth rates |45% |5% |60% |55% |40% |30% |15% |55% Support Conversations * Ike * Stefan Death Quotes (Normal) Soren: Oh... Ow... Ike Hold it, Soren! You're not staying in this a moment longer! Withdraw! Soren: Ike, I can still-- Ike: Our tactician isn't allowed to make faces like that. Ever! Listen, we need you planning our strategies at base, so leave that attitude behind. That is unless you have a problem with the two of us in command. Soren Of-of course not! I didn't see... ... I understand. But listen... stay safe, Ike. (Endgame) Soren: Argh! Not now... It's the last battle... How could I be so careless? Ike: Soren! Just fall back! This may be the last battle for Crimea, but it won't be the last battle for us, will it? Soren: What? Ike: We're mercenaries. After this battle, there will be hundreds, maybe thousands of fights ahead. Am I wrong? Soren: I... No... Ike: Right. So get out of here. Our little group needs you! Do you understand? Soren: Ike... I understand. I will withdraw... Ike! Don't let me down! Overall Soren is the first mage available to the player in Path of Radiance. Many think of Soren as being the best potential Sage available. Very few players have failed to reach his stat caps in magic, skill, and resistance, and he oftentimes has impressive speed as well. Also, because he is the first mage available, he can easily get an S-rank in a magic type. Upon promotion, Soren can choose a new specialization: staves or knives. He is not well-suited to knives due to his low strength. Therefore, staves is the better choice. His high magic makes him an excellent healer. Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Part 3: Prologue: Automatically from Base, available in Prologue, Chapter 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 10, 11, and Endgame. *Part 4: Chapter 1: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter 1, 4, and Endgame. ◎=Forced　○=Available Base stats |Wind Sage |Dark |5 |28 |9 |23 |21 |18 |11 |9 |21 |6 |6 |7 |Wind - A Fire - B Thunder - B |Adept | Elwind Thunder Fire Vulnerary Growth rates |40% |25% |80% |60% |35% |35% |25% |70% Biorhythm Bond Support *Ike: 5% Overall Most players may think of Soren as the best potential Archsage, as he can reach his stat caps in magic, skill, and resistance easily, but Soren has a rather questionable speed and strength growth. Once he caps Magic, Skill, and Resistance, BEXP can help him max out his other stats. Of all potential Archsages, Soren (along with Bastian) has the highest cap in Magic but the lowest cap in Strength. Also, his Speed (which is the same cap as Bastian, Calill, and Tormod) is the highest among archsages. Death quotes (Chp. 17 and before) Soren: Oof! That was... poorly done. Ike: Retreat, Soren! You've done all you can here! Soren: But, Ike... Ike: You heard me. Fall back! You can still help us with our planning. Besides, if you tell us all what to do, we'll be better off, right? Soren: I... I understand... Please... be careful! (Chapter 18 and after) Soren: Oh... Ow! Ike: Hold it, Soren! You're not staying in this a moment longer! Withdraw! Soren: Ike, I can still--'' '''Ike': Our tactician isn't allowed to make faces like that. Ever! Listen, we need you planning our strategies at base, so leave that attitude behind. That is, unless you have a problem with the two of us in command. Soren:'' Of-of course not! I didn't see... ... I understand. But listen... Stay safe, Ike.'' (retreat quote from Radiant Dawn) Soren: ...Ugh... What a terrible place...to die... Ike: Soren, retreat! Soren: But, Ike... Ike: Aren't you supposed to be my strategist? Use your head! I need your help. Soren: ...I see. As you command... (Escape quote from Radiant Dawn) Soren: I've been commanded to scout ahead, so I'll withdraw... Be careful, Ike! (Death quote from Radiant Dawn, Part 4) Soren: Ike... Please live... Even if all the cities burn, and the seas swallow Tellius... You mustn't die... Not you... Epilogue *'Silent Master of Winds' (静寂の風使い Seijaku no kaze-zukai) Though his tactical genius was unmatched, Soren never used his talents for anyone but Ike. *(A support with Ike) When peace had settled on the land, Soren packed lightly and set off with the only person he had ever trusted. Trivia *Although Soren's hair appears black, it's actually a very dark shade of green, much darker than his mother or other relatives. It is possible that this was done to hide his relation to them or as a result of blending with Ashnard's hair. It can also be noted that his Branded mark has changed slightly between the artwork of Path of Radiance & Radiant Dawn. In Path of Radiance, the sides were curved inward; in Radiant Dawn, the sides are straight yet curve outward a little. *Like his mother and uncles, Soren has red eyes. *Some speculation places Soren as older than twenty. However, these take for granted figures of gestation for dragon branded, which cannot be determined as dragons are pregnant for over 20 years (Ena's epilogue, in light of Rajaion's death) while beorc are pregnant for 9 months, and no figures are given for any Branded pregnancies. Soren can be deduced to be approximately one year younger than Ike; Ike is stated to be 17 in Path of Radiance in the Nintendo Q&A. It is known from Ike and Soren B supports that they met when Soren was six. From the Radiant Dawn 4-F-5 Base conversation, this is also when Greil (and Ike) flee Gallia. Caineghis remarks in Chapter 9 of Path of Radiance that Greil left Gallia roughly 10 years before the beginning of Path of Radiance. (This is stated as "over ten years" in the English; however, the Japnaese glosses as "roughly ten years".) Therefore, Ike was roughly seven and Soren was roughly six at their first meeting. An alternate theory relies on Ena's remark that Rajaion left about 19 years before the end of Path of Radiance. However, she states that he left for the purpose of gaining knowledge, and there is no strong reason to believe that Ashnard had contacted him before and not after Rajaion had left Goldoa, especially given precedent for Goldoans leaving the country in order to learn outside of their insular culture (eg, Nasir). Etymology 'Soren' is a Danish given name originating from Latin Severinus, derived from severus "severe, strict, serious". Søren Kierkegaard was a nineteenth-century philosopher and theologian whose work was the foreground for twentieth-century existentialism. Interestingly, there is a Pope Severinus who lived in the seventh century who, when he refused to validate the Byzantine Emperor's latest religious decrees, was besieged by Isaac, the Exarch of Ravenna, an ally of the Emperor's. Later, an attack on the Byzantines by the Lombards, one of the Germanic tribes living in northern Italy, probably resulted in Isaac's death. Gallery File:Soren.jpg|Soren as he appeared in Path of Radiance File:FE PoR Soren Wallpaper.jpg|Soren's desktop wallpaper from Path of Radiance File:Soren.png|Soren's full body portrait from Path of Radiance File:soren_cloak.png|Unused portrait of Soren with cloak hood from Path of Radiance File:SorenRD.png|Soren's full body portrait from Radiant Dawn File:Sorenmovie.jpg|Soren in a movie scene from Radiant Dawn File:FE10Windsage.PNG|Soren as a Wind Sage. File:Archsage_Soren.png|Soren as an Archsage. de:Soren Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters